


Laptops

by Rachael Sabotini (wickedwords)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwords/pseuds/Rachael%20Sabotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are different in Atlantis. Ultra-mild season 2 spoilers through Runner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laptops

Laptops. Major Lorne couldn't get over that Atlantis was filled with freakin' laptops. Everyone had them, open and running all the time. They ate with them, walked with them, talked to real people with them — the laptops always open and humming, with some scientist type staring into it as if hypnotized. Lorne suspected that most of the scientists even took a dump with them, given that every washroom in the place seemed to have these weird fold-out tables built into the shiny new privacy screens.

Though how someone could squat and type — Lorne really didn't want to think about that.

It wasn't just the scientists, either. Dr. Weir had a laptop glued to her hip just as much as that freak show McKay did. And Dr. Beckett, who seemed more a technophobe than a technophile, had two — one that interfaced with the infirmary and one that stored his research notes. Even Colonel Sheppard had one, hauling it around with him as casually as he did a P90, like at any moment, he was ready to whip it out and lay down a round of suppressing PowerPoint presentations if the need arose.

So the day Lorne found himself carrying one and staring at it rather than the woman he was talking to, he freaked the hell out.

The laptops were obviously possessed. 


End file.
